The Perks of Defeating a God
by AlexTong
Summary: Boruto has defeated a god and got a black diamond-shaped mark on his hand. Soon after, he has a dream and gains the ability to create a harem. Boruto is very excited about his new powers. [Boruto x Harem]
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story will include lemons. If you are below the age of 18, I suggest you leave this page immediately and don't continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto. All rights belong to Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.**

* * *

"Do you know what that mark on your hand means, young one?" asked the mysterious figure in front of Boruto.

"You mean this diamond-shaped black thing on my right hand? No…" replied the blond haired boy.

"Well, would you like to know? It will change your life forever."

"Ok, first of all, who are you?" asked Boruto, rudely.

"I am… Hagoromo Otsutsuki." replied the god.

"Ok then, what does this mark mean?" asked Boruto, finally getting to the point.

"This mark, you may have noticed, appeared after you defeated Momoshiki Otsutsuki. It appeared on your hand because you defeated a god. What this will do is allow you to create your very own harem. You will need to at least kiss, fuck, then cum inside them, for them to fully belong to you. When a girl fully belongs to you, they will always listen to your commands, they can have an orgasm at your will and they will only ever love you." explained Hagoromo.

"Hmm, that seems interesting." Boruto exclaimed, evilly.

"When a girl has been fully controlled, they get a mark on either their thighs, their breast or their butt. They can communicate with you through telekinesis if they have this mark. Once you receive this ability, your mark will become a heart." added Hagoromo.

"So I get this power? That's cool. I think I would like this." replied Boruto

"So you would like this, Boruto? Alright, now wake up." said the Otsutsuki.

Suddenly, Boruto wakes up in his bed and looks around. He looks disappointed. _Maybe it was all just a dream…_ thought Boruto. He then looks at his hand and finds it is now a heart. He gets more excited. He then spots a note on his bedside table. He reaches for it and opens it. It reads: "That was not a regular dream. That was my way of communicating with you. Everything that happened in that dream is real and everything I said was also real. Now, if you have any questions, just think of me and say the question in your head. I will then answer you. -Hagoromo Otsutsuki." Boruto was ecstatic knowing that the dream is real!

* * *

**Please leave a review and also suggest who you would like to see in Boruto's harem. The following is already planned to be added soon:**

**Sarada**

**Sumire**

**ChoCho**

**Wasabi**

**Namida**

**Mirai**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Karin**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Hanabi (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Sarada Uchiha

**Warning: This story will include lemons. If you are below the age of 18, I suggest you leave this page immediately and don't continue reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto. All rights belong to Ukyo Kodachi and Mikio Ikemoto.**

* * *

Boruto ran towards his childhood friend's house. Once he got there, he rung the doorbell and Sakura opened the door. "Boruto!" said Sakura, "Come in, come in."

"Thank you, Aunt Sakura." replied Boruto. Once inside, Boruto asked, "Where is Sarada?"

Sakura said, "Oh, she is upstairs in her room, probably reading a book."

"Ah, thanks!" replied Boruto. Boruto climbed up the staircase knocked on Sarada's door.

"Come in!" said Sarada. Boruto opened the door, and sure enough, Sarada was lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Ah! I read that book!" exclaimed Boruto, seeing the book that Sarada was reading.

"Don't you dare spoil it." said Sarada, dangerously.

"Right, right, of course not. I would never do something like that." said Boruto, obviously scared.

"I'll be going out for a little bit. Don't get into trouble." said Sakura, downstairs.

"Ok! See you later, Mom!" replied Sarada. "Alright, what did you come to see me for, Boruto?"

"I-I wanted to tell you something." said Boruto.

"Ok. What?" asked Sarada.

"I… I l-like you and would like t-to be more than just f-friends." stuttered Boruto, turning a bright shade of red. Suddenly, Boruto felt a set of lips against his and when he opened his eyes, he saw Sarada kissing him, her tongue asking for entrance. Boruto pushed back and asked for permission and Sarada happily let him in.

They broke apart after they ran out of breath. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Boruto.

"Yes." replied Sarada, with a big smile on her face.

"Now, would you like to continue?" suggested Boruto.

"Yes." replied Sarada, a little hesitantly.

Boruto was excited. He was about to have his first harem member, and it's his crush! Boruto helped Sarada take off her mini dress, which revealed a black bra with the uchiha symbol on it. Boruto then helped Sarada take off her tights, showing a matching black panty also with the uchiha symbol. "Wow, you really are passionate about your clan, eh?" teased Boruto.

"Shut up." blushed Sarada.

Boruto stripped and took out his dick. "Wow, that's pretty big!" exclaimed Sarada, staring at a 6 inch dick. Sarada started to give Boruto a blowjob, which earned Sarada a moan from Boruto. Sarada seemed like she has done this before.

"Have you done this before?" asked Boruto.

"No! Of course not!" said Sarada.

"Well, you seem to know what your doing and your doing very well." stated Boruto.

"W-well, I have been watching a bit online." stuttered Sarada.

"Ah, well that explains-Ah! Cumming! Cumming!" screamed Boruto, climaxing.

"Ugh, couldn't you have warned me earlier?" complained Sarada.

"Well, you seemed to have been enjoying yourself." explained Boruto. "And, you seem to be liking it."

"Of course, it's delicious." said Sarada.

"Ok! Now, get on the bed and spread your legs open." commanded Boruto. After Sarada did that, Boruto started licking her pussy, which earned him moans of pleasure. "Mmm. You taste like vanilla!"

"Ah! That feels so good! Keep going!" gasped Sarada, between moans. Boruto kept on licking Sarada until Sarada finally came, "Ahh! I'm cumming!"

"Oh my! You came so much!" exclaimed Boruto. Boruto then aligned his cock with Sarada's entrance. He started rubbing it against her pussy.

"Put it in already, damit. Stop teasing me!" complained Sarada.

"Alright, alright, cutie." teased Boruto. "I'm gonna put it in. Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." Boruto then started to insert his dick into Sarada.

Sarada flinched as Boruto put his dick inside her. _It's actually inside!_, she thought.

"Are you ok?" asked Boruto, concerned.

"Yeah. You can start moving now." said Sarada.

"Alright. I'll start slow." said Boruto. Boruto started moving slowly.

Sarada says, "You can go faster!" Boruto thrusted faster.

"Faster!"

"Faster!"

"Ahhh! Right there! Harder!" moaned Sarada.

"I- I'm cumming!" yelled Boruto. "I'm gonna cum inside!"

"Ah! I'm also cumming!" yelled Sarada.

"AHH!" Boruto and Sarada came, at the same time, yelling the other's name.

"Wanna go again?" asked Sarada.

Sarada and Boruto continued for the next 30 minutes. After, Boruto left Sarada's house.

Boruto then went to sleep, decided that he will go meet with Sumire the next day.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been moving houses and this was my first sex scene I've written. Hopefully the next chapter will come within 1 to 2 weeks. Thanks!**

**Please leave a review and also suggest who you would like to see in Boruto's harem. The following is already planned to be added soon:**

**Sarada**

**Sumire**

**ChoCho**

**Wasabi**

**Namida**

**Mirai**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Karin**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Hanabi**

**Hinata**

**Naruko**

**Himawari  
**


End file.
